


You Can't Escape Fate

by KafePest



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Angst, Depression, Drama, Drama & Romance, Dubious Consent, Eventual Romance, M/M, Prostitution, Soulmates, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KafePest/pseuds/KafePest
Summary: Not to mention the whole...soul mate thing. Which brought on about a million more problems into the world. Apparently they’ve always been a thing, humans just lost touch with the connections they could feel over time. The return of vampires, which took this connection very seriously, meant the return of people seriously looking for their one true soul mate.Basically Frank's a human, a blood whore, and an asshole.Gerard's a vampire and wants to change his view on the world





	You Can't Escape Fate

Frank shivered in the cold night, wishing that he had something more than a ratty sweatshirt and jeans with holes to wear. He wasn’t even making any money, no one seemed to be out tonight. Sighing, he rubbed his arms as he stayed in an alleyway for a little while longer before deciding screw it. He’d rather try to find a shelter to stay in for the night or hide behind a dumpster instead of being out in the winter wind that was sweeping through the city right now. The latter one was probably going to be what happened, at least. The shelters were always full, especially in this weather and plus they weren’t even safe for guys like Frank.   
  
Sure, there were people who were out there selling their bodies like he does. Most homeless and poor people don’t judge them too harshly. It’s people like Frank that are considered dirty even to hobos and regular whores. The people who sell their body  _ and _ their blood. 

 

Back in the 50’s, when Vampires revealed themselves and became a normal part of society, there was a long debate on how to handle their… nutritional needs. Most vampires were cool with what they were doing, but there had been conflicts about how they shouldn’t just take whatever they wanted from whoever. Of course, there were those who were offering to donate blood, and vampires didn’t need a whole lot of it every day. However, the donations still weren’t enough. Some vamps were getting hungry, or annoyed, and started going rouge. It wasn’t until a substitute was made a good twenty years later did vampire on human crime die down. 

 

However, the substitute isn’t always enough, a lot of vampires often used it to stem cravings. Though, rations for donated blood were highly regulated. Which meant a new form of prostitution came to surface in the 80’s… In the form of blood whores. People willing to let vampires suck on them without ID, paperwork, rations… and even during sex if both were up to it. It was considered shady, dirty. Biting someone apparently was very intimate- and it is, if you haven’t lost all sense of feeling from it after being with so many vampires.    
  
Not to mention the whole...soul mate thing. Which brought on about a million more problems into the world. Apparently they’ve always been a thing, humans just lost touch with the connections they could feel over time. The return of vampires, which took this connection very seriously, meant the return of people seriously looking for their one true soul mate. 

 

If you asked Frank, it sounded like a crock a shit and that people were too hung up on it now. He gave up hope of having a soul mate, which does happen. Some people don’t have one, or don’t care about it. Sometimes they end up being happy with someone who isn’t ‘the one’ per say. Some are bitter and lonely and unable to admit it. And then there’s those who are like Frank…. Those who thought they didn’t deserve one, but he’d sooner punch you than admit it. 

 

“Fuck this.” Frank sighed, he wasn’t getting any customers, his last one had been about two hours ago and it was a regular. Came every Wednesday, sucked out what he wanted and disappeared after payment. If Frank’s night clock was right, the sun would be peeking through in the next hour and half, and he needed to find somewhere to stay for the day time. 

 

It was kinda ironic, that Frank’s own schedule followed those of a classic vampire. Most could  come out in the daytime now, if they wanted to. He chuckled, thinking it was dumb that the bloodsuckers tried so hard to adapt to be more human, when they simply weren’t. Stepping out of the alley, he glanced around. Of course there was still people around, it was New York after all. Thankfully, most people didn’t give a shit about strangers here, so Frank could walk down the street and just get a few questionable glances. 

 

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Frank made his way down the street. It was a little scarce, much less crowded than the daytime, but still he had to weave through bodies. He had to get to Manhattan, from the middle Brooklyn. Groaning at the idea of the walk, he rubbed at his neck, glad the bite was healed up and began his trek. 

  
  


The night was cold, and Frank was getting annoyed with his own sniffling. By the time he crossed bridge and was skirting passed East Village, he was tired and annoyed, plus the sun was barely peaking through now. Rubbing at his nose, he honestly debated on finding some alley way to crash in instead of going all the way to Madison Park, where he usually managed to hide away and sleep.    
  
He was busy brooding over these decisions, staring at the sidewalk when someone crashed into him. Falling back onto the pavement, Frank cursed.   
  
“Watch it!” He snapped, wincing at the pain in his wrists from catching himself during the fall, so he didn’t land straight on his back.   
“Shit, sorry, I was in a hurry and- I am so sorry.” A somewhat nasally voice replied, and Frank looked up from his place on the ground.   
  
It was guy, actually no… It was a vampire, he could tell immediately by the red tint in his eye. So, a  _ hungry _ vampire, probably rushing home. However, when the stranger looked back at him, the two locking eyes for a moment, Frank felt a weird feeling. Like ice water being dumped over his head and it made his nerves tingle. The vampire’s eyes widened, and he tensed up.   
  
Oh. Hell. No.   
  
Frank blinked and quickly scrambled to get up, wanting to get out of here immediately.   
  
“Wait, wait.” The guy grabbed Frank’s bicep, stopping his grand escape. “Didn’t you feel-”    
“Nothing. I felt nothing.” Frank shoved the stranger, apparently catching him off guard cause he broke out of the hold easily.    
  
Frank took the chance to turn and attempt to run, he didn’t care where he ended up, he just wanted out of situation. He barely made it down the block before the vampire flashed in front of him. They nearly collided again, Frank barely skidding to a stop.

“Dude, fuck off.” Frank growled, glaring at the other.   
“Why are you running?” The other asked, concern clear on his features. “Don’t you know-”   
“I know. I just don’t care, move.”    
“You’re really rude, you know that?”    
“You’re the one who won’t just leave me alone.” Frank snapped, “Go. Away.”   
“Why are you so upset? You should be happy, we’re-”   
“We’re nothing!  _ Nothing,  _ got that?”    
“It’s not nothing!” The stranger said, finally raising his own voice. “I’ve been waiting for this my whole life. What is your problem?”   
“My  _ problem _ is that I don’t want a soulmate and I’ve been dreading this.” Frank huffed, “And trust me, you don’t want me either.”   
“You don’t know that, fate has-”   
“Fate doesn’t exist.”   
“ _ Fate _ had brought us together. How am I supposed to just believe I can’t want you? Granted, now I’m questioning it, but we don’t know each other yet and-”   
“Exactly, you don’t know me. So you can’t even want me in the first place, fate or whatever is a fucking lie and you’re a fool for believing in that shit.” Frank ranted, and tried to walk away but the other followed him.   
“It’s not a lie, it’s real. Please just- stop walking away from me. At least give it a shot,” the stranger requested. “You never know.”   
“Oh I know.”   
“You don’t.”   
“I do.”   
“You don’t.”    
  
Frank stopped then, making the other gasp in surprise as they almost collided a third time. Turning around, Frank looked over the other. This guy was wearing skinny jeans with a buttoned up shirt, his hair was black and long. He looked clean and healthy, maybe a tad round in the face. He may have dressed somewhat modest, but Frank could also see an expensive watch on one wrist. Not to mention the Doc Martens he was sporting. Frank took this all in before starting to unzip his hoodie. Opening it up, he pushed aside part of it to expose his bony shoulder and neck, along with lifting his shirt to show off bruised hips.    
  
“I  _ do _ know.” Frank hissed, “Your ‘soulmate’ is a blood whore, congratulations.”   
  
He was met with a shocked look, that had a hint of disgust within it. The stranger's mouth opened, but he said nothing. This was the reaction Frank expected, and he snorted, putting down his shirt.   
  
“That’s what I thought.” He said, turning and walking again. His stranger didn’t follow.    


**Author's Note:**

> I know I know
> 
> Fran why the fuck are you starting up another story when you have two unfinished ones. 
> 
> Cause I have like 10 unfinished ones in my google docs and felt like posting one. 
> 
> Thanks for Reading, as always!  
> Follow me on tumblr! https://keepthe-frank.tumblr.com/  
> Got Amino? Check out the Killjoy Group!  
> Same name, same face - See you there!  
> xoxfrn


End file.
